Christmas in Neverland
by Susie G
Summary: Santa Clause sends the team to Neverland to save it from the destruction of the Wicked Witch of the West. Without Neverland there would be no magic meaning no North Pole and no Christmas. Its up to the agents to help good triumph over Evil. They will face many obstacles and villians and there will be lots of the guys saving girls sort of thing!
1. Chapter 1

_I did my own version of Twas the Night Before Christmas. I hope everyone enjoys this little Christmas fic there will be lots of adventure and action and a lot of guys saving the girls sort of thing!_

_*It is a sequal to Penobscot River but you didn't have to read it to know what is going on._

**_Need to Know:_**_ Hotch and Emily have been married three years and they have a little girl named Annie who is three_

**_Need to Know: _**_JJ is pregnant_

**_Need to Know: _**_Garcia and Morgan are married_

**_Need To Know: _**_What I'm going to list below is what chracters each of the agents wanted to be when they were little._

**_Hotch - _**_Captain America, or Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid (His daughter wants him to be her Prince Eric)_

**_Emily - _**_Jeannie, from the old T.V. show I Dream of Jeannie_

**_Reid - _**_Merlin from Sword in the Stone_

**_JJ - _**_Sleeping Beauty_

**_Will - _**_JJ's Prince Charming_

**_Garcia - _**_Belle with her magic mirror_

**_Morgan - _**_Captain Hook_

**_Rossi - _**_Yo Simmety Sam (From the Looney Tunes)_

**_I love Christmas and all the magic that revolves around Christmas and that childlike tendency in us that we all share at some point or another. That was my ispiration for the story and I hope you all enjoy! May your Holiday Season be blessed with lots of cheer!_**

* * *

**Twas the night before Christmas when all through Rossi's house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse**

**The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nickolas soon would be there.**

**The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of flying to Neverland danced in their heads**

**…suddenly up on the roof there arose such a clatter, but no one sprang from their beds to see what was the matter**

**…down the chimney St. Nickolas came with a bound, to see 7 FBI agents sleeping all around.**

**Quietly he stepped to the table by the chair, grabbed a bite of cookie and noticed the letter laying there**

**He chuckled when he read the part that said; please let us go on an adventure to Neverland.**

Santa laid down the letter. He looked to the agents and almost shed a tear. So much of what we have in childhood is lost when we are grown, but in that moment he realized that not all hope is lost and tonight he would grant their request. "Awake." He spoke, so soft and kind.

In that moment all of the agents were standing in the room, next to Santa, but yet they could still see their selves sleeping.

Garcia and JJ were gaping in Santa's direction, totally focused on him. Garcia took a few steps closer staring and gaping as if he was an inanimate object. Santa stood still observing their reactions.

Morgan and Will were looking at their selves sleeping on the couch, "Man, this can't be real." Morgan said looking to Will.

Reid then implied, "Actually I've read about things like this happening. It's called an out of body experience."

"Maybe were dead." Emily said, "But this time instead of seeing darkness I see... Santa Clause?" Emily tilted her head sideways.

With Emily's comment, everyone was now focused on Santa. Garcia crept a little closer and still Santa didn't move and then when she poked his belly he laughed and said, "Ho, ho, ho."

Garcia jumped back in surprise. "He's real! I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"I still don't believe it." Reid said shaking his head, "If he was real then why is part of us still sleeping?"

Santa pulled down his glasses, resting them on the end of his nose. He took a few steps towards Reid's direction, "Spencer, Spencer, Spencer your mind is so full of facts, statistics and realistic ideologies that you can't even allow yourself to believe in me and you never have."

"There is no proof." Reid then rolled his eyes, "I'm talking to a figment of my unconscious imagination."

"My dear boy, do you remember many years ago a certain gift placed under the tree, waiting for you on Christmas morning? I believe you thought your mother forgot that she got it for you."

"It was a magic kit." Reid said.

"It was I Spencer who handpicked the gift for you. I knew it would expand your mind in other ways, besides what you read in books."

"Well if you are real, how do you explain me still lying in that chair over there?" Reid said pointing to himself, curled up in a ball, snuggled under a soft blanket.

Santa pushed his glasses back up and walked around next to Emily, "There is a simple explanation." He said to everyone and then directing his next comment to Emily he said, "No you are not dead." Then again he looked around the room, "You are sleeping and by request of your letter, I have chose to send you on an adventure to Neverland."

The girls were more than excited but the men were a little skeptical raising one eyebrow.

"In fact, you have asked at just the right time." Santa seemed a little bummed and took a seat by the fireplace.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, taking a seat at his feet.

JJ and Garcia followed also setting on the floor, by his big black boots highlighted with a shiny buckle.

"Oh my dear children." He said forcing a smile and tenderly he touched each of the girls, with the tip of his finger placing it under their chin, "I'm afraid the North Pole is disappearing."

"Come again?" Rossi said.

"I believe he said the North Pole is disappearing." Hotch re-stated.

"But how?" JJ asked.

Santa sighed and leaned back in the chair, "Neverland is under attack, by the many villains you are familiar with. They have locked up everything that is good allowing evil to reign. Even the fairies are imprisoned."

The men gave each other strange looks and then looked back to Santa. "What does that have to do with the North Pole?" Morgan asked.

"Neverland is the most magical place, next to the North Pole. Without Neverland all the magic would dissappear."

The men didn't really know how to reply and kept letting Santa continue on.

"The only place that is safe is Atlantica. King Triton and the Good Witch of the East are protecting it."

"How can we save Neverland?" Garcia asked.

"By melting the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Like in the Wizard of Oz?"

Santa eyed Morgan with a , here's your sign, look. "Yes Derek." Santa looked back to the girls who were listening intently. He pulled a small blue bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Emily. "All of you must ask King Triton to fill this bottle with water from Atlantica. Then you must take the bottle and pour it on top of the Wicked Witch. If you fail to do this before sunrise then I'm afraid there will be no more magic, or Christmas next year."

"Sunrise?"

"Yes Derek." Santa said once again.

Reid looked at his watch, "That only gives us seven hours and 43 minutes." His tone of voice sounded as if he believed, but still he questioned it in the back of his mind.

"Well I'm in." Hotch stated.

All the agents and even Santa looked at him funny. In their minds, he would have been least likely to be first to agree. He put his hands on his hips and said, "As Peter Pan would say, _To dream would be an awfully big adventure._"

"Now that's the spirit!" Santa laughed, "Anybody else?"

"Oh what the heck? Count me in." Rossi said stepping up next to Hotch.

The rest of the men gave nods, Garcia and Emily exclaimed verbally they would love to go, but JJ was quiet looking at the floor.

Santa got out of his chair and kneeled down next to JJ, "What is it, Jennifer?"

"I'm expecting and I don't want to do anything that would endanger my baby."

Santa lifted her chin, so she was looking at him, "My child the precious gift you are carrying will come to no harm. No child comes to harm in Neverland, it is a contract I made with the Witches and Peter Pan a long time ago. Yes at times there may be lost children, but in that time their imagination guides them to a safe place."

JJ smiles, "Then I'm in."

"Okay then. Peter Pan should have been here by now." Santa said looking around for his ominous shadow, "Well anyways when he gets here he will fly you to Neverland. Once you enter its boundries JJ, Spencer and Morgan will disappear. JJ I believe you wanted to be Sleeping Beauty and Spencer it's my understanding you wanted to be Merlin. Having said knowledge you will be imprisoned in the castle by the Wicked Witch and it's up to you to free Tinkerbell, telling her of the secret entrance into the castle. Once you tell her the location of the secret entrance she will find Peter Pan and he will guide you to the castle."

JJ and Reid high fived.

"What about me?" Morgan asked.

"You Derek are Captain Hook. With the use of Penelope's magic mirror she will guide the team to your ship and you will sail them across Atlantica to the West side of Neverland, leading you to the castle, from there you may continue on land to help you're comrades." Santa looks up at everyone else, "The rest of you will figure it out as you go along and be prepared for there will be many obstacles in your path. Each of you will have a tool that will help you along the way." The agents nodded.

The room was quiet and finally Santa stomped his foot, "Now where is that Peter Pan?"

Suddenly a cold burst of air filled the room and an apparent layer of frost covered it's contents. All the agents wrapped their arms around themselves as a blue, tinted man began to appear floating in mid air. He was small, had a pointy nose, a nice smile and he was dressed similar to Robin Hood, "Hi I'm Jack Frost."

Santa walked quietly over to Jack Frost, "What are you doing here?" he whispered then smiled at the agents.

Jack Frost leaned into Santa's ear, "Peter Pan is having a little trouble getting to Neverland, so I'm supposed to meet him there." Jack Frost looked in Emily and Hotch's direction when he told Santa of the news.

"And just what is the problem?" Santa asked quietly.

"Annie is having a little too much fun with the flying Santa."

Santa laughed, "Oh I see, well then…"

"Annie? Did you say Annie? Is she alright?" Emily asked.

Santa put his hand on Emily's shoulder, "Emily she is fine. Annie has a very active imagination and let's just say, Peter Pan is getting a taste of what it's like to be a parent."

"So are they actually gone or are they still sleeping too?" JJ asked.

"Your children are gone and that's why I'm here, to make sure none of you wake up before they get back." Santa noticed the worried looks on the parent's faces. "Don't worry Peter Pan is taking them to Ariel and she will watch over them in Atlantica."

"But Henry can't swim." Will says with JJ nodding vigorously in agreement.

"Neverland is a magical place, they will be just fine. Now are you ready to go, times a wasting?"

The Agents nodded their heads. Jack Frost Drifted next to the chimney and said abruptly, "Away we go." his voice trailed off into the distance.

The agents were swiftly pulled out the chimney and up into the night sky, heading for the stars.

* * *

_Okay, if its a little confusing I promise it will makes sense as everything falls together. I know there is a lot of characters to keep track of but don't get lost in that. The main point is that they need to save Neverland from the wicked witch._


	2. Chapter 2

_Please don't hate me! I promise I won't leave you hanging this long again! The story will be finished by Christmas!_

_Thank you so much for your comments and kind words! I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

"I wasn't expecting…it's just so…" Garcia couldn't find the words to describe the sight below her, as they coasted over Neverland.

"It's a desolate and barren land." Jack Frost said with dismay, "You're Christmas wish came at the right time. Without you Neverland doesn't have a chance and neither does Christmas."

"Are you sure Derek, JJ, and Reid are okay?" Garcia asked with great concern.

"Of course. We will meet Peter Pan just over that ridge and he will guide you safely to Agent Morgan's ship." Jack Frost said pointing into the distance.

The team went quiet as they again looked below them. Snow covered the ground, but not a living thing stirred or bustled about. Trees towered high with branches extending in every direction, snow deepened their boughs and cast eerie shadows on the forest floor.

Emily pondered on the familiarity of the forest below. She had seen it somewhere before but she couldn't quite place it. Then she saw a small structure amidst the trees, it was an abandoned cottage. "Whose is that?"

Jack Frost looked to where Emily was pointing, "The Seven Dwarfs."

"Are those the woods Snow White escaped into when she fled from the evil queen?" Emily asked.

"Yes and I wouldn't dare enter them now. The Wicked Witch has placed a spell over them…"

"Something's not right." Rossi interrupted.

"What is it Agent Rossi?"

"Either we're losing altitude or those trees are getting taller." Rossi observed.

"Oh no!" Jack Frost looked around frantically. "Her spies must have seen us."

"Whose spies?" Hotch inquired.

"The witche's monkey spies."

"Those things fly." Garcia stated.

"Right you are Penelope so I suggest we head for that ridge. Go higher and faster!"

The team pulled it in tight gaining altitude to avoid the moving branches ferociously grabbing them, when suddenly a branch caught Emily's foot pulling her into the darkness. Her body whiplashed from the abrupt stop in flight, "No! Somebody help! Aaron!"

Hotch turned around to see his wife trying desperately to free herself and screaming for help. "Hold on!" He yelled weaving in and out of branches. He soon lost sight of her and could only hear her scream. Her voice was guiding him.

Rossi went to follow Hotch but was stopped in his tracks. The sky was covered in black specks barreling down on them, with a high pitched howls. "Hey Frost we have a problem!"

Jack Frost turned around swiftly. It wasn't an option to flee the danger, for if they left Hotch and Emily they surely would be lost forever, either swallowed by the forest or taken captive by the monkeys. With some quick thinking Jack Frost motion Garcia, "Penelope move behind Rossi, Will and I." Jack Frost looked to Rossi who was wearing two revolvers, "Agent Rossi I believe you have two guns hanging off your side and you Will have a sword. With those and wintry mix we might just make it. Penelope you watch the branches, don't let them get us."

"Okay, in that case go a little higher!"

Rossi drew his guns and held them out in front of him, "Are you ready?"

Jack Frost gave him a little nod, "On the count of three…1…2…"

Rossi narrowed his eyes and Will tightened his grip on the handle of his sword.

"3."

A barrage of gun fire paraded the air as Rossi aimed and shot his revolver. Monkeys were falling out of the sky.

Will stormed into them slicing and stabbing, cutting them down one by one.

Jack Frost took in a big breath of air and blew up an icy wind that froze the monkeys to their very core, sending them to their death below.

Emily finally saw Hotch. He came coasting into her vicinity, with his sword raised high above his head.

Hotch prepared to fiercely hack the branch, pulling her into the forest, but just before he brought it down the look on Emily's face alerted him to the sky. Above them were falling monkeys.

Emily thought hastily and remembered, _I'm a Genie. _She quit fighting the tree, folded her arms and nodded her head. When she opened her eyes she saw a pillow fall onto Hotch and then felt one pelt her on the top of the head. "It worked!" She exclaimed, but her happiness was swiftly abandoned as Hotch seemed to be getting farther away from her. Emily couldn't think quick enough to know what to do about the branches. "Hotch!" The sky was diminishing, being replaced by crooked branches towering above her.

"Emily, hold on! I'm coming!" Hotch yelled hacking through the moving branches that were speedily replaced with another as each one was cut off.

_Maybe I could make them stop. _Emily nodded again and the branches stopped, but she was still entangled in them. The air seemed quiet and still. The commotion had stopped. In the distance she saw Hotch moving closer. She waved her hands, "Over here!"

Hotch came in quickly, "Look away." He demanded as he brought down the sword, sending splintered wood flying through the air. Hotch grabbed Emily's hand and they flew out of the woods, back into the open sky.

For a moment, they looked at one another, catching their breath. The whole chaotic event was unbelievable and extremely terrifying, but for a couple of FBI agents and a detective no problem. Finally Emily broke out in a laugh, "What a rush!"

"I suggest flying a little higher next time." Hotch said very seriously, concerned for Emily's safety.

"Not a chance, if I get to get rescued by my handsome prince." Emily said swooping in, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, then flying off towards the other agents and Will. Hotch followed.

"Thank goodness! Their safe!" Garcia exclaimed pointing at her comrades flying towards them.

"Thanks to this handsome prince." Emily said tilting her head towards Hotch.

"I'm serious Emily, you need to be more safe." Hotch said coming up next to her.

Emily gave him a smile, neglecting to respond to his comment.

Will's mouth was gaping and his eye brow was raised in curiosity as he looked at the end of his sword. On it was a pillow, and he was covered in feathers. "Pillows?" Will said.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "It was the first thing I think of."

"At least it worked." Rossi said.

"The trees stopped moving too." Garcia said looking around.

Jack Frost looked at Emily, "You again."

"Yes."

"Good thinking." Jack Frost looked ahead of them at the ridge, "We better get going. Peter Pan will be waiting on us."

They flew with purpose over the ridge, revealing a vast landscape covered with snow drifts as far as the eye could see.

"What is this place?" Garcia asked.

"It's the ocean. Even in winter it's never this frozen but this year is different. Winter came with a different kind fierceness than it ever has. Evil reigns here now…" Jack Frost dropped his head.

Garcia placed a hand on his shoulder, "We will save it. We've never lost a battle yet."

Jack Frost smiled remembering how it used to be, "I know. I have faith in you. That's one thing us North Polar's have plenty of. I'll tell you what it used to look like this time of year. Usually the ocean still crashes against the shore and seashells covered the beach. This time of year the fairies, forest animals and the people of Neverland collect the shells and use them to decorate their trees and villages with. It makes for a beautiful sight, a time of friendship and sharing. The Atlanticans even come in to shore and bring special colored shells, decorated especially by King Triton himself."

"That sounds wonderful."

"It is Penelope."

Stillness once again fell upon them then faintly, in the distance they heard the whispering winds and shortly after they saw Peter Pan come to a stop with one leg raised and hands on his hips. "Thank you Jack Frost for bringing them here."

"Anything for you friend." Jack Frost said shaking his hand. Jack Frost turns to the agents and Will, "Well friends it's time for me to head back to the North Pole. I'm counting on you."

With a serious demeanor Hotch said, "We won't let you down."

With a smile and nod Jack Frost was gone.

"I see you are dressed in the right clothing with your weapons." Peter Pan said as he looked over each individual.

"I have my powers." Emily said letting Peter Pan know that her powers worked because as her weapon, those were invisible, unless she used them.

"Good." Peter Pan looked at Garcia, "I don't see your mirror."

"It's right here." Garcia said reaching in her burgundy cloak.

"Good, keep it out. We'll need it. After the whispering winds we have to use it to find Captain Morgan's ship. Right now he's lost in a wintery mist."

"Is he in danger?" Garcia asked.

"We all are until the Wicked Witch is killed." Peter Pan saw everyone was ready, "Let's go, there's no time to waste."

Away they all flew into the whispering winds. Like magic it almost sounded as if they were singing, _I'll be Home for Christmas. _The song was filled with sadness, longing and wishes of a better time. The flight was sullen and somber. Eventually when they reached the mysterious mist they were all inwardly relieved when the whispering winds faded behind them.

Peter Pan looked towards Garcia letting her know it was time to get guidance from her mirror. She looked at her mirror, "Show me Derek." In the mirror she saw her beautiful alley cat, standing at the head of his ship, looking out across the seas. She handed the mirror to Peter Pan.

Peter Pan looked hard into the mirror, searching for any clue of what part of the ocean he was in. There seemed to be little pieces of ice floating around him and Peter Pan knew he wasn't too far off. The Ocean wasn't quite as frozen as what they were flying over, but it was still extremely cold. They flew a little longer and began to hear the ocean move beneath them. Looking back to the mirror he saw a familiar rock, "We're almost there." Peter Pan said handing the mirror back to Garcia.

Garcia could feel her heart skip a beat. She couldn't wait to see him.

Emily looked at the ocean below a got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, "Is there an Ursula?"

Peter Pan looked back, "Yes and I have no doubts her eels have already spotted us, so be on the lookout."

* * *

Reid and JJ were standing outside of the castle. JJ looked down at her dress, outlined by her beautiful blue cloak trimmed in white fur. "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed and twirled in the snow.

"You are beautiful JJ." He said as he watched his best friend. She was absolutely glowing. Her long blonde hair bounced in curls and swayed with her as she twirled.

When she stopped she was standing at a tree. Her smiled faded and her face turned to curiosity.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked walking closer to her.

JJ took a few steps away from the tree, "It's the tree."

"What about it?"

"Look at the bark. There's a piece there that doesn't quite match." Reid was standing closer to the tree than JJ, it was obvious he couldn't see the distinction. "Spence come stand by me." Reid took the few steps next to her. JJ tilted her head studying on the bark then all of sudden, "It's a leaf!" She ran up to the tree.

"JJ there are no leaves on the tree."

"No Spence look, the odd colored bark is in the shape of a maple leaf."

"You're right. You think it's the secret passage into the castle?"

"There is only one way to find out." JJ smiled and pressed on the leaf. The leaf outline gave and sunk into the trunk of the tree. Behind them they heard a great scraping. When they turned there was a stone removed from the castle leading into darkness.

"You ready for this?" Reid asked hesitating to enter.

"We have to save Neverland to save Christmas. We don't have a choice."

Reid grabbed her hand, "Stay close and I'll light the way." Hesitantly they entered the dark corridor and jumped when the entrance closed behind them. JJ squeezed Reid's hand and jumped. "It's okay JJ. I'll keep you safe. I'm a wizard remember." Reid pulled out his pointer stick and the end of it drew a flame. The silence lasted only a moment when repeated poundings echoed through the stoned wall hallway. "That can't be good."

JJ shuffled next to Reid, "What is it?"

"It's getting closer."

* * *

_There you have it! I'll update soon! I appreciate any and all comments and reads whether you like or don't like it! Thanks again for taking the time to read this highly unusual Criminal Minds fic. I just let my brain wonder!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's another one! I hope you enjoy! Only two chapter left! I think! Everything will fall together and be revealed. Thank you all for your wonderful comments, reads, follows and reviews! You all are inspiring!_

_Hope your holiday season is going well! More Christmas in the next chapter! _

_Oh and I do refrence Captain Morgan Rum at the begining of the chapter, just to let you know so you won't be confused._

* * *

"Look!" Garcia pointed, "There's a glow! Is that…"

"Yes, that's Captain Morgan." Peter Pan said, assuring Garcia.

Emily snorted with a laugh, "Captain Morgan! That's hilarious."

Rossi said, "I could use a good long drink of some Captain Morgan right now."

"I wonder if he has any on his ship?" Will asked, "I could use a drink too."

Peter Pan rolled his eyes, "No drinking in Neverland. We are kid friendly."

"Yeah we knew that." Will said playing it off.

"Uh, huh sure you did." Garcia said eyeing him.

After another minute they landed on the deck of his ship, well all of them except Garcia, she drifted into his arms and kissed him tenderly placing her succulent lips against his.

"Get a room." Emily kidded punching Morgan in the shoulder.

"You should talk." Rossi said.

Emily just rolled her eyes.

Morgan finished his kiss and set Garcia down on his ship, "So how was the flight in?"

His team mates eyed each other and Hotch finally said, "We had a slight delay due to flying monkeys and trees that come alive, but other than that were fine."

"What about you my chocolate thunder? How is it sailing on the seven seas?"

"Unerving." Morgan said. Clearly something was wrong. The team immediately noticed his change in behavior.

"Don't tell me it's…" Emily looked at Morgan.

"Ursula." Morgan said. "Just since I've been here she's gained in power. Her size keeps multiplying. I don't understand what's causing it…the truth is…" Morgan looked over the edge of his ship, "…It's only a matter of time before she's big enough to pull us under."

Gasps could be heard around the ship.

"It's the Evil." Peter Pan said. "When the Wicked Witch gets angry the evil becomes more apparent. I say your run in with the monkeys didn't help."

Morgan stepped away from the edge of the ship, "I did ask the seagull to find King Triton and tell him we were looking for him."

"Oh no, not the seagull." Hotch said in dismay, almost disappointed in Morgan's behavior, taking this task of killing the Wicked Witch very seriously, just like in any case.

"What?" Morgan raised his shoulders.

"The seagull can't remember anything."

"It's hopeless." Garcia said looking at the deck of the ship and the obvious splinters sticking up from its planks.

Peter Pan flew to the highest part of the deck, "Look, if I know Scuttle he always remembers things when it's important and trust me I know Scuttle." Peter Pan said with a re-assuring smile. "Now it's time for me to go…"

"You're leaving?" Rossi asked.

"I have some place I need to be. It's important I'm at the right location when JJ and Reid let Tinker Bell out of the palace."

"Oh right." Rossi said.

"Are they alright?" Will asked.

"Possibly." Peter Pan said and then flew off.

"What do you mean possibly?" Will asked, calling after him, but it was too late Peter Pan was gone.

Just as quickly Peter Pan flew away, something from the dark depths of the sea rocked the boat. "Please tell me I'm not the only one that felt that." Emily said looking to the other agents and Will. Emily was opposite her teammates when she saw two huge tentacles creeping up the side of the ship. Emily's mouth was gaping, the words escaped her. She pointed and finally she yelled, "Behind you!"

The agents and Will turned to see the purple tentacles picking out its prey. Hotch and Garcia didn't have a chance. Ursula snatched them quicker than they could react, pulling them deep into the ocean.

Morgan reached quickly for Garcia but she was gone, "Penelope!" He yelled.

"No!" Emily screamed.

Morgan dove into the water with his sword in hand.

Emily ran across the ship deck, quickly she pulled Will's sword from his belt and dove in behind Morgan.

Below Morgan and Emily could see Hotch and Garcia fade into the blackness.

Hotch could feel his chest tightening. He tried desperately to reach for his sword but his arms were wrapped tightly against him. At the surface he could see Emily diving desperately to save him, then in despair she disappeared from his sight.

Garcia struggled and fought. One of her hands was free and she made use of it by repeatedly plunging the end of the mirror into Ursula's tentacle. Finally she saw the tentacle start to split and Ursula released her from her grasp. Garcia needed air; she frantically swam towards the surface. Her chest was consumed with pain and she began losing stamina, till finally her body went limp as she took her last breath, filling her lungs with water.

Morgan saw his wife's limp body floating beneath him in the open water. His was quickly running out of air, rapidly he kicked his way to the surface gasping for another breath then returned into the icy water, to retrieve the love of his life.

Emily too had to surface; no longer could she continuously dive. Her body was forcing her to the surface for air. Emily popped out of the water, distraught she looked around frantically as if by some miracle she would see Hotch come out of the water.

"Did you see him?" Rossi yelled to her.

Emily shook her head, "He's gone!" Tears started pouring from her eyes. There was no hope, _he can't die. It's just a dream, it's not real. He just has to live. _Emily frantically thought about how she could use her powers but nothing came to her. A few moments later she saw Morgan come out of the water with Garcia.

Will and Rossi helped Morgan, Garcia, and Emily back onto the deck, of the ship.

Just as Will and Morgan began to do CPR the ship began to tremor, shaking violently side to side. Water shot up the sides of the boat. Rossi wrapped his arms around Emily. "Great! Now she's going to kill all of us!" Emily yelled.

"Not if we can help it." Rossi said with little comfort.

Morgan ignored the commotion and yelled at Will. "Keep going! Keep going!" He said forcing Will to help him continue CPR.

The anger was growing inside Emily. She wanted revenge for what happened to Hotch and Garcia. She stood up, facing the terror and said, "Rossi your right. If she's going to kill us, it won't be before I kill her." Emily gripped her sword and took off running towards the edge of the ship and just before she jumped in, she was stopped dead in her tracks. King Triton was face to face with her, holding Hotch in one arm and the triton in the other. The boat was still and the water subsided, going calmly back into the ocean. "Ursula has been taken care of. You have no need to worry."

"Hotch! Oh…please…he's not…" Emily felt herself starting to panic.

"No Emily." Came King Triton's booming, but reassuring voice. "Hotch and Garcia are not dead. Remember this is a dream. If you die in a dream you wake up in reality. Don't fret I will keep them asleep a little longer." King Triton used the power of his triton to bring Hotch and Garcia back into the dream. He also dried the agent's clothes.

"What a rush!" Garcia Exclaimed regaining consciousness.

Morgan wrapped his arms around her, "Baby Girl you scared me to death."

"I'm totally fine my chocolate thunder. Now how about we save Neverland?" She said bubbly with a smile on her face.

When Hotch was standing before Emily, she looked mad holding back her tears. Forcing the words to sound un-wavered she said, "Don't you ever do that again. You scared me half to death!"

Hotch grabbed his wife and passionately kissed her begging lips. She gave in and let Hotch melt her to her core letting her anger escape her.

King Triton crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "You're as bad as Ariel."

Hotch and Emily stopped, looked to King Triton and laughed. Emily then remembered the blue bottle. She pulled the bottle out of her cloak and handed it over.

"I will take the bottle to Atlantica." King Triton told them, "Scuttle will guide you on the surface."

Hotch looked overhead at the senseless bird singing in the darkened sky. Doubtfully he leaned in towards King Triton and whispered, "Are you sure about the bird? He's known to be a little flighty?"

King Triton chuckled and whispered back, "No need to worry, I will let my triton leave a trail as well."

"Thank you." Hotch said feeling relieved.

Morgan walked to the edge of the deck, "Are we ready to set sail?"

"We're ready Captain Morgan." King Triton said before disappearing into the water.

* * *

_I'd love to know what you thought!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Well this ends the Christmas Story! _

_Remember that the Neverlanders decorated with seashells, that will be important at the end. When they passed over the ocean there were no special seashells and no decorating._

_I did take a few things from Sleeping Beauty and the letter Virginia wrote asking if there is a Santa, I do not own this._

_Well Happy Reading! Enjoy!_

_Merry Christmas!_

* * *

"It sounds like a hammer." JJ said. "Why can't we see it yet?"

Reid squinted trying to look into the darkness, "There is a perfectly logical explanation for why we can't see it. The light at the end of this wand is too dim, the fact is if we were standing in the dark, at the other end of the hallway we would be able to see our light. The human eye can see a candle flickering thirty miles away, that is if the conditions were favorable." Reid was silent, and thought a moment.

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"So technically whatever is coming towards us has the advantage of knowing our location."

"Then maybe we should put out the light?" JJ said nervously.

"No, please…" A high pitched, weary voice came from the darkness, in the hallway.

JJ no longer felt intimidated by the unknown. She stepped in front of Reid, "Who are you?"

"Tinker Bell."

JJ and Reid walked towards the voice and finally their light illuminated the very small fairy. Her ankle was hooked to a small chain, which had a metal ball attached to the end of it, prohibiting her from flying away. Little by little she would lift the ball and move inch by inch along the castle in which she was imprisoned.

"Aww." JJ said, holding out her hand for the fairy to set on, "I'm so sorry."

Tinker Bell took a seat on JJ's palm, "I'm just glad you're here." Without wasting any time Tinker Bell asked, "Where is the secret entrance?"

JJ looked at the disheveled fairy, "Back a few steps that way." JJ nodded her head.

"Approximately 6 ½ steps back, on the right." Reid clarified.

Tinker Bell raised an eyebrow, "Well then, how about letting me out of this chain?"

Reid jumped to the task, "Let me!" Reid swirled his wand and pointed it towards Tinker Bell. A twinkling ray hit the key hole, setting her free.

"Finally!" Tinker Bell flipped and swirled around their heads, planting a small kiss on Reid's cheek. "Thank you! Now show me the secret entrance."

The agents led the 6 ½ steps backwards and showed Tinker Bell the stone that had moved when they entered.

"How does it open?"

JJ and Reid looked at each other, "Well outside there is a maple leaf outline on a tree, you press it and this door opens." JJ stated.

"In essence there would be the same symbol inside somewhere." Reid inferred shining his light against the stone. After a minute or so he saw it, "Here it is!" Reid exclaimed. It was quite a bit smaller than the one on the outside, but none the less it was still a maple leaf.

The three just stared at the little symbol for a moment then Tinker Bell pressed it. The stone entrance opened and Tinker Bell flew out, "I'll be back with Peter Pan! He will bring the rest of your team! The dungeon is down the hall. Take the first corridor on the right! Set the prisoners free and help them escape!" The stone door slammed shut, once again leaving them in the dimly lit hallway.

"That sounds easy enough." Reid stated.

"Lead the way." JJ said.

"Of course my princess." Reid said holding out his arm for her to take, while the other held his wand, burning with flame, guiding them to their destination.

The two of them walked confidently down the hallway, led by Reid's light. Just as they reached the first corridor on the right, a green light emanated from a room in front of them, deterring them from the task at hand. JJ became immediately entranced following its glow.

"No!" Reid exclaimed, "JJ we have to go this way!" He pulled on her arm but she didn't follow.

"I have to see…I wonder what it is?" JJ kept walking; step by step she was getting closer to the room.

"No, JJ! Please, you can't! It's Maleficent!" Reid pleaded. He pulled on her arm and yanked on her cloak. She never faltered. Her trance became deeper. Reid tried to use his magic but something in that hallway seemed to be blocking it. JJ walked into the room and Reid could no longer follow. He was left beating on an invisible door, flowing with green waves each time his fist pounded it. Inside he saw a spinning wheel, "Don't touch the spindle!" He yelled desperately, "JJ!"

JJ saw the glowing orb pulsating on top of the spindle. Her hand outstretched in its direction. Distantly she heard a muffled cry, _JJ!_. She put her hand down and just as she was about to turn around she was drawn back to the spindle by an eerie voice, "Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!" JJ looked back towards the spindle and finally, she pricked her finger on the end of the spinning wheel and fell instantly to the floor.

"No!" Reid screamed through the barrier. As JJ fell to the ground, Reid fell into the room as the barrier disappeared and the spinning wheel whirled into the figure of Maleficent.

"Maleficent!" Reid said standing to his feet. He had come across many un-subs but none as evil as the one that stood before him now.

"You fools!" She mocked, letting out an evil laugh. "We'll be waiting for you when your team arrives!" Once again she laughed, vanishing in an instant.

Reid ran to JJ. Her body was limp, resting against the stone cold floor. Reid knew his kiss would be of no use, so instead he used his magic to create a bed so she could wait for her true love's kiss.

* * *

After receiving the blue bottle from King Triton containing water from Atlantica, Scuttle led them to shore where they met up with Peter Pan and Tinker Bell. There they followed him to the secret entrance of the Magic Castle. Peter Pan pressed the maple leaf and they entered.

Gathered in the dark hallway Emily concocted an idea. Using her powers she created a lighted pathway of lamps, extending as far as they could see. Cautiously they followed Peter Pan. When they reached the first corridor on the right, just as they were about to turn Peter Pan stopped. Something odd caught his attention. "Look ahead." He pointed. The team looked in front of them. "There is a strange light coming from that room." Peter Pan stated.

"A red glow?" Rossi questioned. "Should we be worried?"

"Let's check it out!" Peter Pan exclaimed, maybe with too much excitement.

The agents looked at one another with great heed. The men pulled out their swords and Rossi his revolvers. Emily readied herself and Garcia exclaimed in a whisper, "I can ask the mirror?"

The team waited and Garcia said, "Show me what's in the room."

Her mirror beamed with a golden orb then subsided revealing JJ, surrounded by glowing red roses and a somber Reid sitting next to her. "It's JJ!" Garcia informed them.

Not a moment to lose the team flew into the room. Glowing red roses covered the walls, extending from the floor to the ceiling. JJ lay peacefully in a canopy bed, placed in the middle of the room.

Upon the team's entrance Reid jumped to his feet with excitement, "You're here!"

"What happened?" Hotch asked with much concern.

"It was Maleficent. Her magic was more powerful than mine." Reid looked towards JJ, "She pricked her finger…"

Reid quit talking as Will pushed passed him to the woman he loves. Everyone watched as Will knelt next to her bed. Tenderly he placed his right hand on top of hers, folded across her chest. He leaned over her and was drawn to her succulent lips. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips against hers placing a kiss of true love.

The agents leaned together waiting impatiently for her to wake up. Will stood up and looked to the team, his eyes were sad feeling as if his kissed had failed, and then…JJ began to stir. The team looked to her as her eyes fluttered open. Will picked her up, off the bed and flew around the room.

JJ giggled, "You can fly!" She nor Reid knew the team could fly and were fascinated by this display.

The rest of the team laughed while Reid just gaped.

"Good does triumph over evil!" Peter Pan stated.

Shortly after the small victory, the room was filled with dread as Maleficent appeared, "No!" Her voice rang through the room.

Will placed JJ gently on the floor. JJ ran past Maleficent next to her team mates. Will faced off Maleficent while gripping tightly the handle of his sword, Reid readied his wand. "We've got this!" Will said.

"Free the prisoners and find the Wicked Witch!" Reid yelled, feeling confident his powers would prevail. Good does triumph over evil and he wouldn't let her win, not this time.

Without hesitation Peter Pan led the rest of the team to the prisoners. With a nod of her head Emily set them free and JJ and Garcia led them to the secret passage.

Emily, Hotch, Morgan and Rossi were left following Peter Pan. Eyes to the wall, above, below and behind they were ready for anything to happen unexpectedly. "If we're going to defeat her, we need a plan." Peter Pan informed them.

"I have an idea." Emily said. "I can distract her…"

"No." Hotch said firmly.

"Let me finish." Emily said with annoyance.

"You're not risking your life." Hotch ordered.

Emily flew ahead of Peter Pan, she looked at the other agents and said, "I'll distract her and you come up from behind and pour the water on top of her." Emily flew off, out of sight. Peter Pan led Emily's way leaving the men behind.

The men quickly followed her, but they couldn't catch up. Her powers enabled her to fly swifter than they could alone. Emily made it to the Wicked Witch's lair, she nodded at Peter Pan and he flew back to get the men.

Emily peered around the doorway and observed a moment while the Wicked Witch paced anxiously back and forth. Emily's eyes narrowed as she prepared to be the distraction. "Hey!" Emily yelled.

The Wicked Witch turned around, "I've been waiting for you." She grinned devilishly.

Emily vanished from the doorway and appeared behind her, "Over here!"

The witch turned around, caught off guard by her powers she knew she had to do more than just stand there. "You don't stand a chance against me!" The witch yelled.

Emily waited for what was to come.

The witch began to chant:

"Dragons, dragons scaly skin,

Transform me from within,

Fire fire start to kindle,

Give me power from the one with the glowing spindle,"

Emily watched in horror as she towered high above her, busting ferociously out the top of the castle. Away she flew, out of sight and then after a blood curdling cry, she came swooping back down. Her tail whipped violently tearing down the walls. Emily barely missed the falling debris and darted furiously away from the fiery flames, but it was to no avail, the dragon's tail caught her small body, sending Emily skidding across the floor end over end. Her body came to a bone crushing stop when she slammed into what was left of the stone door frame.

Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi arrived at the lair, just as Emily was hit by the witch's tail. They watched as her body looked like a rag doll slamming violently into the doorway. The three agents went to her aid only to find she was dead. Blood pooled around her head, where her skull had been crushed.

"She's dead." Morgan stated, feeling for a pulse.

"You don't have much time!" Peter Pan yelled.

In the distance voices could be heard, "Mommy! Daddy!"

Emily disappeared along with Rossi.

Morgan and Hotch looked to one another in panic. They had to save Neverland before they woke up.

Morgan threw the bottle to Hotch moments before he disappeared. Hotch opened the lid. He saw the dragon's tail coming towards him. He waited for the exact moment, all it took was a single drop, and just as the dragon's tail hit his body… the bottle was sent tumbling through the air spilling it's contents.

Hotch woke up. He looked around and saw all the members of his team, awake. Had they saved Neverland or had their efforts failed?

"What happened?" Emily whispered to Hotch as Annie tried to drag her to the Christmas tree.

"I don't know." Hotch shrugged his shoulders.

Morgan looked to Hotch with wide eyes, "Did it work?" He asked trying not to alarm the kids.

This time the team heard Morgan ask and looked to Hotch, waiting for an answer.

"Come on mommy!" Henry pulled on JJ's arm, trying to get her to the tree. "Santa came!"

"Hold on little man." JJ said with a childlike voice.

Hotch hung his head, "I don't know."

Everyone was dismayed by his response.

With excited kids ready to open presents from Santa, the adults had to put on their happy faces regardless of the defeat they felt. Solemnly they moved to the floor, gathering around the lighted tree.

"Look daddy!" Jack yelled. "Santa left you a present!"

The team's faces lit up and waited anxiously to see what was inside. There was a glimmer of hope.

Hotch opened the gift.

"What is it?" Garcia asked.

Hotch pulls out a blue seashell and a note. Hotch slowly unfolded the note.

"What does it say?" Emily asks.

Hotch smiles and reads:

**_Agent Hotchner,_**

**_Yes, Aaron, there is a Santa Clause….Thank God! I live and live forever. A thousand years from now…ten times ten thousand years from now, I will continue to make glad the heart of childhood._**

**_Thank you! _**

**_You're Friend,_**

**_Santa Clause_**

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading this story! Everyone have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_


End file.
